Combat Casey Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Penny's Peek-a-BOOM Patrol | Synopsis2 = On solo patrol duty, Penny spots a Chinese courier on a motorcycle zipping by and takes a shot at him causing him to crash. Recovering his papers, Penny takes the rider prisoner and returns to base with him as a prisoner. The courier refuses to talk, but Penny is able to read the plans as he can read Chinese. These plans are a map of where enemy troops are smuggling supplies through their area at night without being spotted by their bombers. It does not explain how so Captain Stone sends Penny and others out on patrol of the area at night to try and learn how. Penny comes across the reason: A Chinese soldier with a luminescent x painted on his chest signals the trucks to advance until he hears a plane then covers himself up signaling the truck to stop and kill their engines. When Penny tries to shoot a flare, he realizes his gun has been water logged and tries to jump into the back of one of the trucks in the convoy so he doesn't lose it. His landing is less than graceful as he ends up kicking over objects in the back of the truck, unknowingly spilling luminescent paint on his boots. As he dodges shots fire by the soldiers driving the trucks, Penny climbs up on top of the truck and walks along it, leaving glowing foot prints behind him that the bombers pick up. Hearing the bombers approach, Penny jumps for cover as the bombers destroy the trucks, foiling their operation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Loudmouth! | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Combat and Penny are fighting Chinese soldiers when they are suddenly surrounded by an army of gorillas led by Kaesong Katie. Surprised to see her alive they inquire as to how she survived their last encounter as they saw her be executed . She explains that she had some of her loyal followers under her superiors command and they fired blank bullets while she faked her death. She goes on to explain that she has sought to capture Combat and Penny again in order to turn them over to her commanders in order to regain their good graces. However, unwilling to walk in head first, he sends Penny with a written note to hand over to the commanding officer, threatening to kill Combat if he does not comply. Penny agrees, and delivers the note and the reply between Katie and her former commanding officer. This spurns both sides to attack each other and a slaughter breaks out while Combat and Penny escape. As they flee, Combat asks Penny what he did and Penny explains that he can read and write Chinese, so when he was delivering the messages for either side he wrote insults and challenges to both to insure their mutual destruction. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}